One Way Ticket to Heaven - Sterald Fanfic
One Way Ticket to Heaven is a Sterald fanfic by EllegaardRedstone22. Synopsis Gerald does not yet feel comfortable in a relationship. Will he finally break and ask Stella out? Plot Chapter 1: Things Start Off Strong Gerald and Stella had always been best friends. Gerald would often take Stella out on activities with him. He would often take her to the movies and taker her out for dinner. Gerald did not consider Stella his girlfriend. Far from it, actually. To him they were really good friends. What he didn't know was that Stella loved him... more than just friends. Gerald first met Stella in elementary school. She was in his science class, their teacher being Mr. Ivor Mage. They were often put together as partners and interacted a lot. In Middle School, they went to the same school and were in the same classes. In High School, Gerald and Stella did their final exams together. They were even roommates in College. In College, not only were they roommates, but they would study together. Gerald still worked as an intern at the local park. Stella was yet to be employed. Gerald would still go on activities with Stella frequently despite his low income. Gerald and Stella left college and got the jobs they wanted. Stella wanted to be an architect who would build her own city. Gerald promised to move into the city in order to support Stella. Gerald got a well-paying job and would often give half of his emerald earnings to Stella, whose dream of being an architect had not yet become true. It was one day, when Gerald took Stella out, that the latter planned to express her feelings for him. Chapter 2: Stella's Confession Gerald took Stella out for lunch. Stella asked Gerald if she could tell him something. Gerald assured her she could tell him anything and Stella told him what was on her mind. She told him that they had always been friends and that she wanted to be something more than friends. Gerald had a concerned look on his face. He had never looked into the concept of dating. He was nervous. He didn't want to hurt Stella's feelings, which would likely make her cry and ruin almost two decades of friendship. Gerald looked Stella in the eye and told her the truth. He was very nervous to start dating. He liked Stella and thought she was an amazing girl but never thought they would become something more than friends. Stella took this pretty well and said she apreciated Gerald telling him the truth, the exact opposite of what Gerald expected. The day went as normal, Gerald and Stella ate lunch together and they went to the movies. Gerald went to his house at night and thought long and hard about his relationship with Stella. After all, in just 8 days was a very special day. Chapter 3: 8 Days Later Gerald grabbed some money out of his chest. He went to the store and bought some presents for his date. Gerald arrived at Stella's house. He took her out to the movies and then for lunch. Gerald gave Stella a chest. She opened it and was amazed at what Gerald had bought her. Gerald apologized for turning her down yesterday and they both hugged. Gerald walked home 2 hours later. He thought he had a chance with Stella at this point. At night time, Gerald collapsed into his bed and fell asleep. Stella went home and placed the flowers in her garden. She looked in the direction of Gerald's house and thought to herself. He had surprised her, and now she was going to surprise him. Chapter 4: Stella's Surprise Stella hurried to Gerald's house. Gerald was happy to see his girlfriend again so suddenly, and welcomed her with a hug and invited her inside. Stella said how she had a gift for Gerald. Stella still didn't have a job, so she couldn't afford much. She picked some flowers from a nearby forest and found a diamond underground, which she mined. Instead of keeping the precious and valuable gem for herself, she gave it and the flowers to Gerald. Gerald thanked her, and invited her to stay the night. Stella's house was not very big, and she didn't get to eat, only when Gerald took her out. However, she refused the offer, and only stayed there when Gerald insisted that it wouldn't be a problem. Gerald and Stella had Gerald's double bed to themselves, and played some games together before calling it a night. Characters *Gerald (OWTTH) *Stella *Ivor Mage (Mentioned)